


Mending The Bond Between Brothers

by Pokemook530



Series: Fire & Ice [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Kaui Liang wants to live a peaceful life but in order to do that he will have mend the bond with the one person he hasn't yet.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero & Noob Saibot | Bi-Han
Series: Fire & Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005408
Kudos: 28





	Mending The Bond Between Brothers

Noob Saibot gently went to pick up his new nephew which caused the baby to let out a few whimpers but not waking up. He pressed the infant to his chest as he walked around the nursery just looking down at the infant. "You look just like your father." Noob said.

Meanwhile back in the master bedroom Kuai shot his eyes open as he sensed something dark has entered the temple. He quickly crawled out of the bed and proceeded to walk where he was sensing the dark energy, he stopped in front of Satoshi's nursery as this where he was sensing the energy. He clinched his hands into fists which turned into ice as he pushed the doors open prepared to fight even though he was still weak from giving birth.

But instead of coming face to face with a stranger, he was met with a familiar face. "Bi-Han!" He said as he saw his older brother gently holding his nephew in his arms. "Hello little brother." Noob said in a raspy voice as he walked up to the doors to so he's standing in front of Kuai, gently bouncing Satoshi so he would wake up. "What are you doing brother?" Kuai asked as he watched his brother with his son. Bi-Han just let out a laugh like he was expecting to be asked the question "I wanted to meet my nephew, which is something i should've been offered since i wasn't invited to the wedding." Noob said which caused Kuai to swallow a lump in his throat. 

"You know why you weren't invited, don't ask question you already know the answer the to, it's not polite." Kuai responded back which caused Noob to shoot him a glance but Noob just walked back to Satoshi's crib and placed him back inside and kissing Satoshi on the forehead and putting his mask back on. "Listen you have every right for wanting to pretend i don't exist , but at the end of the day we are brothers and we must at least be there for each other." Nood said and Kaui knows that, he can't keep pushing his brother away because he his all the family he has left in this world.

"You right Bi-Han, we are brothers but i'm just scared that you'll hurt me again and i don't want that again. You've hurt me and Hanzo to many times and now you have the nerve to come here and tell me that we should be there for each other. Let me tell you something it's not that simple." Those words hit Bi-Han hard because those words are true so very true. "I know i can't ask for your forgiveness right away but i'm willing to do anything so please tell me what i have to do?" Noob asked and that surprised Kuai as he wasn't ready for him to say that.

"I need time to think about it, ill give you my answer ounce I've thought it through." Kuai said and Noob gave him a node before walking towards the window and jumping on the railing. "Goodbye, Kuai Liang."

"Goodbye, Bi-Han." Kuai said as Noob jumped off and vanished into the night, Kuai walked over to the crib and saw Satoshi and saw he was perfectly fine completely free of harm. Kuai just looked out the window thinking about Noob's words maybe he truly does want to change but he Kuai won't be persuaded he will have to test Bi-Han first.

Kuai walked over to the crib and saw that Satoshi was perfectly unharmed, that made Kuai relax. He picked up his baby and looked down at him.

“My sweet baby, daddy loves you so much.” He placed a kiss on the infant’s forehead and put him back in the crib.

He left the nursery and headed back to his room where laid back down next to Scorpion who wrapped an arm around his husband. Are you alright love?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m alright just had to cheek on the baby. He’s okay.”

Kuai moved closer to hug Hanzo who returned it. Kuai listened to his husband’s heartbeat, it was very comforting. Kuai closed his eyes and entered a much needed sleeping.

The next morning Kuai woke up to find he was in bed alone. He sat up to find that Hanzo was sitting in a chair holding Satoshi close to him. He was whispering sweet words at the baby.

“Good morning.” Kuai said smiling.

“Good morning to you too.” Hanzo said walking over to the bed and giving him a kiss. Satoshi started a make a fuss as he flailed his arms.

“Aww looks like someone is cranky.” Kuai said as he was handed their son.


End file.
